


Good Dream Bad Dream

by CaramelFish



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Doctor Who Crossover, M/M, No need to watch Doctor Who before
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFish/pseuds/CaramelFish
Summary: 吉米只想在演出后享受一会儿难得的休息，但这注定不是一个平凡的夜晚。





	Good Dream Bad Dream

1

“我不接受采访。”吉米说。

对面的人有些愕然地从报纸中抬起头来，然后吉米意识到他不是个记者或者乐迷。那些花里胡哨的首饰和狮鬃样的长发显然很有迷惑性，吉米还从没见过有任何得体的老年人会打扮成这样。

“我很确定我没有这种打算。”

他有点好奇地轻轻折起报纸，吉米听见手镯在衬衫下撞出的声响。

“呃，抱歉。”吉米简短地挥了挥手。

“但是如果你想要丝毫不受打扰的话，也许留在酒店大厅不是个好选择。”

“没关系，”大厅里空空荡荡的，甚至接待台的昏黄灯光下也空无一人。吉米张望了一下，懒懒地倒回沙发里。“我就只是……很想休息一下。”

“疲惫的工作哈？”

“巡演。”吉米纠正，“有的时候不管你状态多差都要继续下去，而且乏味到难以想象。所以，差不多，就像所有的工作一样吧。”

“这样的话，也许你更应该回房间去休息。”

“或者找两个漂亮姑娘让我振奋起来。”

吉米为自己赢得了一个顽皮男孩的奶奶看他的那种眼神，他忍不住咯咯笑了起来。

“如果这听起来太自鸣得意了的话真的不是我的错，真的。摇滚明星的生活就是这样，你卖力写作，演出，用糜烂到泥里的生活奖……等等，什么鬼？”

吉米吃惊地张大嘴巴，一个高大的人影用极为奇怪的姿势从门口走了进来，一张看起来令人毛骨悚然的面具扣在他的脸上，面具两边露出的浓密卷发被背后的霓虹灯打出金色的光芒。那张面具突然张开了，露出两排交错的犬齿，吉米几乎可以透过滴着涎液的獠牙看见他的脸——

他被猛地抓住手腕扯着踉踉跄跄地跑过走廊，依然试图回身看清那张面孔，但是有些人的力气比表面看起来大得多。

 

2

“我们到底在跑什么？”吉米气喘吁吁地停了下来。

“任何正常人，看到那种东西，都不会继续待在那里。”

“不，不是……那是罗伯特。”

从对方困惑又惊讶的眼神里他看得出这算不上一个解释。

“他是我的主唱，你知道吗？就是那个负责唱歌和晃来晃去的人，我们是一个乐队的。”吉米烦躁地比划到，“操他妈的，搞什么？这又不是万圣节。”

狮子先生瞪着他，吉米不确定是自己的错觉还是他真的竖起了鬃毛。

“你看见了和我看见一样的东西然后能够说服自己那只是个玩笑吗？”

“也许他就是买到了非常逼真的玩意。”吉米很不舒服地缩了缩肩膀，他现在确信自己的手腕会留下淤青了，真棒，讨人厌的媒体会大做文章的。

“也许你就是这么不愿意相信我们真的陷入了危险，”狮子先生怒气冲冲地说，“你觉得他就只会靠近我们然后快乐地摘下面具说：‘抓住你了’？”

吉米不得不感到一阵微弱的动摇。

“所以你觉得那是什么？异形吗？”

“差不多吧，”而吉米惊恐地发现他是认真的，“我听说过类似的东西，是一种会通过注射麻醉剂让你做梦的方式吃掉你的脑子的，没错，外星人。”

一、二、三。很好，他真的没在开玩笑。

“你在说什么？操，如果是这样的话你为什么不让我去找罗伯特？我们躲在这里的时候他的脑子在被当作奶昔喝掉吗？”

“因为我不觉得事情是这样。”

 

3

“今天是几号？”

“什……”

“几号？”

“四号，”吉米尽力回想着酒店墙上的日历，“十二月四号，1980年。”

这显然不是狮子先生想要的答案，他松开吉米，眉头皱得更紧了。

“我在报纸上看见的绝对不是这个。”

“我完全搞不懂你在想什么，现在最重要的是罗伯特——”

“我说了，我不觉得事情是这样，”狮子先生轻柔地打断了他，“这一切感觉都很自然，对不对？疲惫的，普通的一天，但是如果你仔细去想就能找到那些被忽视的不合常理的地方，我完全不知道我是为什么、怎么到这里来的。”

“好吧，也许你需要的是一个医生和脑部检查。”吉米刻薄地说。

“也许你能告诉我你之前在做什么。”

“我说过了，我在演出，我他妈的有个乐队。”

狮子先生看起来并没有被激怒，他只是平静地反问：“但你能记得任何今天的细节吗？地点，节目，演出时间安排，不是你从过去的记忆里粘合的东西。”

——该死，他想不起来，吉米不会嗨到忘记这种事。

“那个‘罗伯特’没有追上来，对不对？我们已经停了这么久了，他再怎么也不会这么慢，唯一最有可能的解释就是你和我才是在做梦的人。”

我才是在做梦的人。

吉米张开嘴试图呼吸，他闭上眼又想起附在罗伯特脸上那个丑陋的东西张开嘴的样子，那些黏液和嘶嘶的声音……

走廊尽头的一扇房门突然被撞开，一个脸上戴着同样面具的深色头发男人走了出来，他身后跟着另外两个——

“那是彼得和邦佐！”吉米大声叫了出来。

“没有什么彼得和邦佐！别去想那个怪物！想想别的事情！”

来不及了，那三个人直直朝他们冲过来，这一次吉米不需要别人提醒就开始沿着楼梯向上奔跑。

 

4

狮子先生用力扭断了室内的把手，把一个不知道什么人放在这里的箱子拖过来堵住天台的门。吉米裹紧了外套，风吹得他的头发都糊在脸上，让他张不开嘴。

“这就是你的主意吗？把自己关在屋顶好让那些人方便地包围我们然后享用我漂亮的脑子？还是说我们应该跳下去一了百了？”

“冲我发脾气不能解决问题，你知道没有另一条路了，我只是想给我们争取点时间。”

“我还以为我们快没有时间了。”

“是快没有了，”狮子先生走过来抓着吉米的肩膀，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，“所以试着想一些事情，好的或者坏的，但是是现实世界的事情，如果你真的很想醒来的话就能做到，别让梦境困住你。”

吉米喘着气闭上眼睛，试图连接起他脑子里那些支离破碎的，尖叫着的线索。和他一起弹吉他的男孩，堆满唱片的屋子里的气味，针头和报纸，柔软的草坪上小小的墓碑……

“我做不到！”吉米用力地挣开他。“也许一切根本不是你说的那样，这就是一个普通的，疯狂的梦，我过一会儿就会头疼着醒过来然后爬去下一场演出，你才是搅乱我脑子的那个东西。”

“吉米，拜托……”

“如果你说的都是真的，如果你知道如何醒来的话，为什么你还在这里？”

“哦，现在不是你抱怨别人不管你的时候了？”

狮子先生终于爆发了，他的嗓门尖利到能让人听力受损。但是坦白点说，这可能是吉米自找的，他一整个晚上都在试图激怒对方。

“也许我会愿意跟你一起死在这里 ，吉米，这就是你想要的吗？它比你平常喜欢的那些药物还好用，对不对？不幸的是，这真的和我的人生计划有那么一点点的偏差！所以麻烦你快点集中精力在一些不是麻醉剂编造出的事情里！”

他声音里一些熟悉的东西击中了吉米，像是埋在土里的铁链终于被拽出凑成了完整的环。他怔在那里，不敢吐出那个滚在舌尖的名字，而门外的脚步声已经越来越近。

“快点，吉米！”

弹吉他的不再年轻的男孩，唱片在机器上转动的声音，从大本钟前穿过的巨大飞艇，一个长大了的孩子，阳光下柔软的红色卷发，罗比·威廉姆斯和他该死的游泳池，罗伯特握着他的脸，紧到他能感受到压在颧骨上的戒圈，门被砰的一下撞开的声音——

他坐了起来扯掉脸上的什么东西，听见它尖叫着弹到了地上。他感觉到耳朵里嗡嗡作响，黑色的光点从视野两边弥散，他试图抓住点什么，然后一只柔软的手撑在他的额角。

“吉米？吉米！”

他眨了眨眼，看见罗伯特站在面前，另一只手捏着团纸巾按在他自己的太阳穴上，旁边的一小缕头发被黏成红色。他熟悉的地砖上只剩下一小摊灰烬。

“我还活着，对吧？”

“死了，上帝在天堂又专门为你造了座塔屋，因为你是他妈的吉他之神吉米佩吉。”吉米翻了个白眼，罗伯特的幽默感一如既往的奇怪，窗外的风景让他略微安了安心。罗伯特不耐烦地晃了晃手臂：“你自己摁着。”

“所以那玩意死了？”吉米小心地压住他的伤口，用鞋尖指了指地上的小灰堆。

“嗯哼，也许它是裹在你的什么奇怪藏品里过来的。我记不得敲了门之后的事情，醒来就躺在你可爱的地毯上了，你可能得把它给吸一吸。”

“如果我们没能……”

“那我们就得一起神秘地死在你的豪宅里了。想想看，这还是在五十周年呢，琼斯会被可怕的记者们逼疯的。”

“专辑会卖得不错。”吉米若有所思地说。他没抬头，但听得见罗伯特吃吃的笑声。

“我在想……”

罗伯特从喉咙里发出一声模糊的疑问。

“你为什么不直接告诉我呢？你知道的，我没能认出你。”

“对我来说搞明白状况也没有那么容易，这些小家伙给你注射的东西让人对什么都不清不楚的（罗伯特扮了个鬼脸），更何况……”

“嗯？”

“这听起来有点可笑，但是人们说，在梦里你一直都可以遇见来自别的时间的人，你知道的，因为是梦。如果真的是一个八十年代的你怎么办？我可不敢剧透太多。”

罗伯特还在继续说话，但吉米从他的眼睛里看得出他的思绪走到了更远也更危险的地方，他决定把话题转开。

“你是专程来把琼斯从恶魔般的记者们手中拯救出来的吗，仙女教母？”

罗伯特的脸上露出了那种吉米熟知的，有点天真的柔软微笑。

“哦，我就只是有点事过来了伦敦，然后……”

“然后？”

“圣诞节快要到了，吉米。”

哦——

“圣诞快乐，罗伯特。”

他把手拿下来，额头上的血迹已经干了。罗伯特把他揽进一个温暖的拥抱里，吉米还能闻到他头发上极浅的腥味。

“你在梦里抓得我更紧一些。”吉米说，然后满意地感觉到后背上收紧的手臂。

“现在，”吉米越过罗伯特的肩膀去看他的手机屏幕，“让我给我们俩找个该死的医生。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.文中提到的怪物是Doctor Who2014圣诞特辑Last Christmas中出现的梦蟹（Dream Crabs），设定有做修改。  
> 2.以防万一你看到这里并且不记得的话，80年12月4日是艇团宣布解散的日子。


End file.
